


Fire seems to work

by heksejakt



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Dark, Gen, Missing Scene, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt
Summary: Рубен находит сестру после схватки с Себастьяном Кастелланосом.Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды The Evil Within.
Kudos: 2





	Fire seems to work

Рубен чувствовал жар, исходящий от пола и стен. Всё вокруг пылало, и металл раскалился докрасна, но для него это теперь мало что значило. В конце концов, именно он создал это место — и только он был способен всё здесь изменить.

Когда он нашёл то, что осталось от сестры, было поздно. Неестественно длинные руки, больше похожие на лапы паука-сенокосца, обуглились до костей. Ноги постигла та же участь. Одной из кистей недоставало: похоже, этот ублюдок Кастелланос попросту отсёк её. 

— Трофей? — пробормотал Рубен. — Совсем не его стиль.

Он покрепче сжал арбалетный болт, торчащий из груди Лауры, и тот рассыпался в пыль. 

— Этот идиот подумал, что убил тебя? Что он может тебя убить? 

На мгновение ему показалось, что булькающий смех — лишь плод его воображения, но Лаура и вправду смеялась. Даже сейчас, когда она больше напоминала обожжённый скелет, чем живое существо. 

Такой, как Лаура, с одинаковой вероятностью могли управлять и ненависть, и стремление защитить, и дикая, животная жажда. Рубен хорошо знал это — иначе никогда не сумел бы её вернуть. Она спасла его тогда и попыталась спасти снова.

— Он хорошо знает, на что способен огонь, это верно, — Рубен обвёл обожжёнными пальцами очертания культи, наблюдая, как, повинуясь его воле, обрубок кости вновь обрастает плотью. Лаура взвыла, выгибаясь дугой, и на её губах выступила кровавая пена. — Но не догадывается, на что способен я. 

Ожоги медленно, неохотно, но всё же исчезали, уступая место новой коже. Лаура уже не кричала — шипела сквозь сжатые зубы. Возможно, найди Рубен другой способ, он смог бы избавить её от страданий, однако сейчас это было ему не под силу. Он слишком хорошо знал, что получить новую жизнь можно только через боль.

Кровь сестры — тёмная, почти чёрная — текла из открытой раны на груди. Сломанные рёбра прорвали мясо и кожу. Кости посреди этого пепелища казались чересчур белыми, и Рубен мельком подумал, что здесь недостаёт пары иных оттенков. 

— Я помогу тебе, но лучше веди себя тихо и не шевелись, — попросил он. 

Ладонь скользнула по контурам раны, аккуратно огладила ключицы, прежде чем погрузиться в горячее нутро. Рубен чувствовал, как под его пальцами приникают друг к другу осколки рёбер, как пульсирует то, что осталось от сердца сестры. К нему он не решался прикоснуться — не знал, что обнаружит.

Вопль Лауры, многократно усиленный эхом, разнёсся по комнате. Она засучила ногами, пытаясь отстраниться, но тщетно. 

— Я же просил!..

Минута, другая — и она затихла, обмякнув на полу. На мгновение Рубену показалось, что перед ним снова лежит та Лаура, которая любила и защищала его с самого детства — стройная и хрупкая, с длинными волосами и пронзительным взглядом. Но та Лаура погибла в огне, а эта выбралась из него.

Он считал про себя, залечивая её. Сорок восемь, сорок девять — на пятидесяти ладонь не без усилий показалась из раны, и та затянулась, будто её и не было вовсе. 

Лаура открыла глаза. 

— Всё хорошо, — улыбнулся Рубен, глядя, как в глубине зрачков создания, которое он называл своей сестрой, снова разгорается ненависть. — Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть. У нас ещё полно работы.


End file.
